


Valentine's Day!

by Internet_Explorher



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internet_Explorher/pseuds/Internet_Explorher
Summary: Dean's a little nervous this valentine season.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Valentine's Day!

* * *

Dean Winchester was considered to be the most eligible bachelor at Sunny Meadow High school. He was charming and suave, cheeky and handsome, muscular, and smart. The majority of the female population wanted nothing more than to be Dean’s girl. This guy was absolutely perfect. He had the greenest eyes anyone has ever seen, the brightest smile, and his hair was always groomed just right. 

Dean, of course, knew about all the attention he got from various admirers, but he only had eyes for one person, Castiel Novak. Castiel Novak wasn’t one to stick out in a crowd. He wore the same rumpled looking trench coat and his hair was always in a disarray, but Dean could always find him in a crowd. No matter where Dean Winchester went, he would automatically seek out the younger boy. It amazed Dean that no one else seemed to notice his interest in the Novak boy, that or people were really stubborn and chose to ignore his obvious infatuation. It didn’t really bother Dean too much, no, instead, Dean was more concerned about the fact that Castiel didn’t seem to notice Dean’s infatuation.

Dean refused to acknowledge the fact that maybe Castiel knew, but he chose to ignore it in order to spare Dean’s feelings. Instead, Dean chose to believe that Castiel wasn’t aware of the way Dean felt for him. Maybe those adorable head tilts Castiel always did was because he was trying to figure out what Dean was thinking rather than him wondering how to let Dean down gently once and for all. Maybe Castiel’s constant flustered state was because he liked Dean too and not because Dean’s presence made him uncomfortable. Dean would rather live in utter bliss and infatuation rather than in heartbreak. 

So why did Dean think this stupid holiday Dance was a wonderful opportunity to finally ask Castiel out? Well, that’s quite easy actually, Castiel has been getting a lot of attention from this exchange student recently, Mick Davies, and it was really getting on Dean’s nerves to see Castiel get flustered over that British pompous asshole. Dean once thought Castiel’s shy smiles and flushed cheeks could only result from Dean’s flirting. That is until this asshat from across the sea showed up and replaced Dean. Sam said he was overreacting, but Castiel used to prefer to be Dean’s partner for assignments and whatnot, but now, Mick Davies was Castiel’s new partner. So excuse Dean for getting jealous. 

Dean shuffled by Castiel’s locker where Castiel was getting his books for his next class. Dean smiled and waved when Castiel happened to glance his way. The smile Castiel returned nearly made Dean’s heart stop beating and nearly took his breath away. That is until, Mick Davies came from behind Dean, lightly nudging him in the process. Of course. Dean sighed heavily and made his way to the table set up by the main entrance of the school.

_Send Your Valentine a Rose! Only $1_

_All Proceeds go to this year’s Valentine’s Day Ball_

Usually, Dean was never one to send or buy into this commercialized crap, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Dean was going to man up this year and send Castiel a rose and if Cas was susceptible to Dean’s advances, then Dean was going to bite the bullet and finally ask Castiel to be his boyfriend. It only took him three years, no big deal.

“Hello, Dean! Buying a rose this year I see, who’s the special lady?”

Dean smiled politely at Becky as soon as she took notice to his presence, “Hey Becky, uh, no-no one really, I was gonna send one to my aunt Ellen and maybe Sam just to fuck with him,” Dean shrugged nonchalantly.

“Speaking of Sam, do you know if he has a date to the ball yet? I was thinking of asking him, but I don’t want to seem too desperate, you know?” Becky handed two cards and a pen over to the eldest Winchester.

“Uh, I think he was thinkin’ of asking Eileen, not sure though. Sorry, Beck’s.” Dean took the cap of the pen off and stared down at the two small cards in front of him. They weren’t anything too fancy, just a piece of index card cut into fours. 

“Oh, uh, that’s okay I guess,” Becky scratched at the red table cloth in front of her with her pointer finger, “Can’t always get the person we want, right?” She shrugged and sighed softly, “Except for you of course. I mean, I’m not supposed to say, but I know Lisa, Cassie, Tessa, Bella, Lydia, Anna, and Amara are sending you a rose.”

Dean grimaced slightly, “Yeah, I might have had a feeling. Um, you said Cassie? As in Cassie-Cassie, or Cassie-Castiel Cassie?” Dean asked trying not to sound too hopeful for the latter.

“Oh! I forgot Gabriel called Castiel Cassie, that’s too adorable, isn’t it? Do you have any adorable nicknames for Sam?” Becky perked up almost instantly.

Dean sighed and wrote down the information for Ellen’s card;

_To: Ellen Harvelle_

_From: Dean Winchester_

_Homeroom #: 136_

_Message: Happy Valentine’s, see you at Bobby’s this weekend._

“Sammy,” He mumbled. He was really hoping she had meant Cas. Dean discreetly wrote Castiel’s notecard, hoping Becky didn’t take notice of the name. 

“That is literally the cutest name ever, Sammy,” Becky repeated the name with a dreamy sigh, “Sammy Winchester,” Becky giggled and handed Dean two small envelopes to stick the cards in. “Just write the recipient’s name on the envelope and then slide them in the box,” she tapped the box that sat on the table. 

Dean messily scrawled Cas’ name on the card before quickly sliding it through the slot. He took a little more time with Ellen’s since he wasn’t trying to hide the fact that he was sending her a rose. “All done, thanks Beck’s, see you in P.E.” Dean saluted her and stalked off, a slight sinking feeling settling low in his gut.

Dean glanced at Cas’ locker, hoping to catch a glimpse of the other boy, but he wasn’t there anymore. He probably went to class already, after all, he hated being late. Dean dragged his feet to his next lecture, honestly debating about skipping.

A week later, two days before Valentine’s Day, the roses were being sent out. Dean sat in his homeroom class, leg shaking in anticipation. He shared this class with Castiel and to say Dean was nervous was a major understatement. Dean was fucking terrified. What if Castiel laughed? What if he looked at Dean with pity? What if someone else sent Cas a rose, like Mick Davies, and Cas preferred that one over Dean’s? Dean was too busy in his own panic that he hadn’t noticed Becky walking into the classroom with a bundle of roses and cards.

“Hello, all! I come bearing gifts!” Beck sang as she skipped to the front. How she was always so full of energy, Dean would never know.

“Okay let’s see,” She set the roses down and pulled out a slip of paper, “Dean, you get twelve roses! A record so far!” Becky nearly squealed. She plucked twelve roses out of her bundle and then the cards that went with them. She bounced over to Dean’s desk and deposited them on top. Dean gave her a grateful smile and set them aside. He wasn’t too excited about the roses because the one person he wanted to send him a rose, didn’t of course.

“Charlie, two roses for you!” Becky went down her list, Dean listening intently for Castiel’s name, “And finally, Castiel, Four for you!” Becky gave a confused Castiel four roses and four cards. 

Four!? Dean was expecting two but, Four? Crap maybe he should have paid for an extra rose for Cas. Maybe that’s what Mick did. Fuck, there was no way Castiel would pick Dean over Mick now. Who else sent Castiel a rose? Maybe Dean had more to worry about than he initially thought.

“Alright Class, seeing as it’s a special day, you may go ahead and look through your cards now, but once you’re finished, continue reading your books,” Ms. Moseley spoke softly.

Dean was continually shaking his leg, looking at Castiel as he went through his cards. He noticed the other boy rolling his eyes, and instantly Dean felt bile rise up, fuck he knew it. Fuck, He’d have to avoid Castiel now. He should have known Castiel wouldn’t like Dean. Just look at him! Castiel was the smartest person Dean knew, Sam excluded of course, and Dean was just some dumb jock.

Dean turned to face the front and stared at his desk. He swallowed thickly, he would not cry over this, dammit. Winchesters did not cry, at least according to his father. Dean cleared his throat and shuffled the cards in front of him. Dean opened them one by one, as Becky had mentioned, one from Lisa, Bella, Tessa, Cassie, Lydia, Amara, Anna, and surprisingly Pamela, Anael, Lee, and Michael? Dean picked up the last card and turned it over in his hands. He tore the envelope open and nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw who it was from. 

_To: Dean Winchester_

_From: Castiel Novak_

This had to be a joke, right? There was no way Castiel had sent him a rose, right? Except therein Dean’s hand was a card with Castiel’s neat handwriting on it. 

_Message: Hello, Dean. Sorry if this_ _makes you uncomfortable, I don’t really know_ _how to go about this… Be my Valentine?_

Dean could feel his cheeks heating up, no doubt there was a blush sitting on his cheeks and to top it off, his hands were shaking. Dean broke out into a broad smile and turned to look at Castiel. This time, Dean’s breath was taken away when his green eyes met blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any requests on Tumblr https://delicateharrystan.tumblr.com/  
> Kudos and Comment Xx.


End file.
